Indiscutible
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Semi-canon. Situado en el capítulo 99. Una posibilidad se cierne sobre los legionarios. Secretos guardados y horrores esperados. Mikasa descubrió la forma para acabar con los nueve poderes titán y terminar con el ciclo sin fin... sin embargo, tiene que sacrificar más que su "humanidad" para poder lograrlo. Decisiones difíciles se han tomado con consecuencias perpetuas. Multipairing
1. ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

Los personajes y todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo juego con ellos.

Las explicaciones sobre este fic son muy extensas, así que las daré abajo. La idea central giro entorno a una teoría que tengo y pues, por lo último que se ha visto en el manga, ya no es viable, pero tengo mi imaginación, word y tiempo libre, por si quieren darle una oportunidad.

Dedicado a **Sasha SV;,** gracias por apoyar mis locuras.

 **Fic situado en el capítulo 99. Divergencias respecto al canon, usando diversas teorías como base.**

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos más abajo.

.

* * *

.

 **¿Dónde está Mikasa?**

El caos presente del exterior erizó nuevamente la piel de Jean. Aunque no lo admitiera, apenas lograba mantener a raya su nerviosismo. Aprendió el discurso y lo recitó frente a la Comandante Zoe hasta hartarse, sin embargo, todavía sentía las manos sudarle, los acelerados latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y un insufrible calor en todo el cuerpo. Recorrió unos centímetros la cortina; notando a sus compañeros evacuando a los diplomáticos más importantes, manteniendo la calma y sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Ya saben dónde está Eren? —Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Sasha asentir.

—Floch encontró su escondite y lo mantienen vigilado. Ya han iniciado el operativo para desalojar los alrededores.

—Realmente espero que no haga una estupidez. —El monólogo de Will continuó de fondo en el escenario, pronto tendría que salir a escena y representar un papel _que no le correspondía_. Ahí debería de estar Levi, incluso Mikasa, quienes representan mejor que nadie la fuerza y el poder de la isla, aunque eso tampoco significaba que fuesen adecuados. Joder, ninguno de ellos era un _maldito héroe._ Sólo querían vivir el resto de sus vidas con tranquilidad. En ese momento, otra persona cruzó por sus pensamientos. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la vio—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mikasa?

—Después de la cena de ayer, me ha costado ubicarla. —Sasha se arregló la coleta, intentando rememorar el día anterior—. Ahora que lo mencionas...

—Es hora, Kirstein. —Cualquier respuesta, fue apagada por la voz rasposa de Levi. Jean tragó, el nerviosismo regresó; sólo tenía que actuar.

 _Fingir_.

Después de la noche anterior, tenía un sabor amargo por seguir siendo tratados como _demonios_ , cuando sólo eran víctimas de las circunstancias. Se preguntó cómo es que Mikasa había tolerado ese trato en Hizuru. Sin embargo, dudaba que dijesen directamente una palabra en su contra o de forma despectiva; no cuando esos potentes irises plata podían dispararse como armas, menos con su inmutable semblante que imponía ante cualquiera, ni que hablar de su preciosa boca que parecía…

Definitivamente Jean todavía tenía un ligero y platónico enamoramiento.

Aceptó el miedo tan humano que sentía. Revisó el equipo de maniobras que usaba debajo del traje; la presión de las nuevas correas provocaba una peculiar incomodidad en él. De verdad esperaba no tener que usarlo. Escuchó con atención el relato sobre la historia. Se mordió la lengua; _con esa versión, ¿quién no los consideraría demonios?_

Mantuvo la compostura y se encaminó al escenario.

—Jean, espera. —Sasha se apresuró a entregarle el sombrero que ocultaría la mayor parte de tu rostro—. Aunque Yellena haya distraído a los guerreros, es mejor evitar que te reconozcan por ahora. —Lo colocó en su lugar. Tragó en seco cuando las luces comenzaron a apuntarlo.

 _¿Por qué estaba ahí?_ Aun con la obvia respuesta, un miedo latente la empañó.

Las luces cegaron sus ojos; vislumbraba sombras, el ruido lo aturdía y deseó ser capaz de huir de ahí. Sintió el peso de todos los erdianos de la isla en sus hombros. Siguió al pie de la letra las coreografías previamente ensayadas.

—Hubo un marleyano que vio un modo de prevalecer en esta situación. Nada más ni menos que el Gran Helos _._ _—_ Enderezó la espalda, cuidando de no levantar tanto el rostro que ocultaba tras el sombrero. La narración continuó, sin embargo, la descripción de Helos dista completamente de él—. Manipuló información con destreza. — _Armin debió ser quien interpretara a Helos,_ pensó, recordado las sutiles manipulaciones que el -ya no tan pequeño- rubio realizó desde que lo conoció.

Al ver al _Rey_ , no pudo más que recordar la fragilidad de Historia siendo reina. Vaya que el curso de las situaciones afecta más a unos que otros. Sostuvo un semblante sereno. Quería sentir asco por las palabras de William, pero sabía que era _un mal necesario_. Bufó mentalmente ante la ironía de sus propios pensamientos. Él no era Armin, ni el Comandante Smith para creer aquello.

 _—El hombre que se rebela en contra de la paz, su nombre es… Eren Jaeger._

Reconoció el estruendo propio de una transformación y el suelo agrietándose.

 _Maldito Jaeger_ , pensó, quitándose el abrigo, mostrando el equipo nuevo, no tardó en jalar a Will a su lado y activar el equipo, alejándose del escenario destruido.

—E-es el titán. —El color abandonó el rostro del Tybur. Jean lo dejó a salvo, bajo la protección de Sasha. Meditó sus acciones; las órdenes eran claras y directas. Sabía que Eren haría un atentado contra Marley para obtener el poder del titán martillo de guerra, leyeron sus movimientos por meses desde que escapó de la vigilancia de la Legión.

—Ten cuidado, Jean —pidió Sasha, intuyendo sus próximas acciones. Eran plenamente conscientes del efecto de sus decisiones en el futuro. El aludido asintió, antes de activar el equipo.

El caos en las butacas cercanas al escenario era atroz. Podía ver los cuerpos atrapados de civiles que no alcanzaron a correr; mientras sus compañeros seguían evacuando a los demás, él tendría que hacerse cargo de Eren. Lanzó uno de los ganchos al titán, impulsándose a rodearlo, de forma rápida y concisa apuntó a la nuca, una gran mano se interpuso en su camino. Apenas logró mantener el equilibrio cuando fue lanzado por el aire.

Era uno de los mejores veteranos de la Legión sí, lo aceptaba, no obstante, no había punto de comparación con _los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad._

Vislumbro el rostro impasible de Levi a lo lejos, aproximándose hasta él.

—Distráelo —pidió, sin dejar de observar a Eren—. Conoce las estrategias mejor que nadie, lo tomaré por sorpresa, así será más fácil de someter sin que noten mi presencia. Es cuestión de segundos —Y con esa penetrante mirada olivo, advirtió—; no dudes.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Jean. Se colocó de pie e hizo lo pedido, distrayendo a Eren, quien inició la búsqueda de Will Tybur, quien se suponía _era el poseedor del titán martillo._

Los ojos grises que un día brillaban con una vivaz hambre de venganza, tenían una luz apagada con más misterios y temores de los que habría preferido ver. Logró engancharse cerca del rostro del titán y comenzó a regañarlo como en antaño. Las palabras, aunque bien intencionadas, sonaban huecas y sin sentido para Eren.

La actuación de Levi fue tan efímera y contundente, que apenas Jean fue capaz de percibirlo; así como entró a escena, desapareció. Ni siquiera Eren fue capaz de anticiparlo. Y antes de perder la oportunidad, se abalanzó hacia atrás, cortando el área de la nuca y dejando al portador a simple vista.

—Que manía de complicar la vida a los demás —murmuró, forzando a Eren a salir del titán—. Más vale que no hagas ningún movimiento estúpido —advirtió, colocando una cuchilla sobre la garganta de él.

—¿Tanto tiempo tardaron? —Se burló, voz apagada, sin emociones y Jean se preguntó si era el mismo bastardo suicida que conoció durante la instrucción militar. Aunque definitivamente seguía siendo un bastardo.

—Asesinaste a muchas personas, Eren; civiles inocentes, incluso niños.

—¿No se supone que Mikasa debería de decir eso? —Cuestionó, para molestar al muchacho. Eren pareció buscar en los alrededores, ignorando el caos que provocó; donde antes era el escenario, cientos de personas corrían por sus vidas, buscando un refugio. Un amargo recuerdo se instaló en la boca del estómago, logró espantarlo con una frialdad exasperante y preocupante—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —Y esa era en parte la verdadera pregunta. Jean suspiró cansado. La voz de Sasha desde los escombros lo sacó de su estupor.

—¡El discurso! —En ese momento, Jean fue consciente de la decena de luces que se enfocaban en él. Sometió una vez más a Eren, aparentando control. Se aclaró la voz un par de veces antes de recitar con vehemencia.

—¡Mi nombre es Jean Kirstein, de la Isla Paradise! —El alboroto incrementó; sabía que era un mal momento, sin embargo, era la única oportunidad que tenía—. ¡Provengo de la Isla maldita, la sangre del demonio corre por mis venas! ¡Y la sed de libertad también! —Alcanzó a tomar un breve respiro. Las palabras de Armin y Hanji retumbaron dentro de su cabeza—. ¡Hemos sido víctimas sin conciencia de los errores cometidos en el pasado sin tener oportunidad de redimirnos! ¡Y esta noche, siguiendo los ideales de libertad, estamos aquí para detener al enemigo de la paz y devolver la calma a la humanidad! —Se quitó el disfraz que empleó en la obra, dejando al descubierto el nuevo uniforme de la Legión de reconocimiento—. ¡Por eso necesitamos unirnos para vencer un mal en común!

—Gran discurso —interrumpió Eren, empujando la cuchilla de Jean y reintegrándose al titán.

—Esta vez no, Jaeger.

Sin embargo las palabras salieron demasiado tarde. Una enorme mano envolvió el cuerpo de Jean antes de poder reaccionar; el calor era inefable. Sintió como el puño comenzaba a cerrarse en torno a él. Detrás de bambalinas, Levi dio la señal para que el primer escuadrón de contención activara el nuevo equipo de maniobras. El cielo fue surcado por legionarios dispuestos a detenerlo.

—Las órdenes son claras. —Levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el tumulto provocado. Esperó desde su lugar, era fundamental mantener bajo perfil, como si no existiera y en caso de emergencia, actuar en dúo con Mikasa.

 _Mikasa._

No había visto a la mocosa desde la noche anterior, cuando se escabulló de su habitación. Había querido seguirla, pero de alguna maldita forma le pidió que confiara en ella y en las decisiones que tomaría. Y si confiaba en su juicio, _¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso?_

Reconoció el sonido de las cuchillas contra el endurecimiento titán.

—Tch. No lo va a poner fácil —musitó, revisando su equipo. Llamó a Sasha—. ¿Dónde está Ackerman? —Vio reflejados en los ojos de la soldado sus propios miedos y preocupaciones—. Sigan el plan, tenemos que contener a Eren y llevarlo de regreso a las murallas.

El gancho salió desplegado por el estrellado cielo, lo enganchó en la parte posterior de la nuca. No sería su principal objetivo sacar a Eren de golpe, pero si debilitarlo como lo hizo algún vez con la mujer titán.

La batalla fue constante. Espadas contra cristal. Levi frunció los labios, molesto. Maldición, había comprendido a Eren, incluso protegido porque lo creyó la última esperanza para la humanidad, pero ahora, con todo el caos y destrucción que creó…

—¡Sigue con el discurso, Kirstein! —Ordenó, esquivando las manos del titán que buscaban aplastarlo. _¿Cuándo se había invertido los roles?_ Jean pareció titubear, pues quería seguir apoyando a sus compañeros—. ¡Es una orden!

Mientras las palabras de Jean resonaban entre cortadas, Levi utilizó su último recurso. Algunos soldados del primer equipo de contención comenzaron a perecer en manos de Jaeger; y era un acto que no podía permitir.

—¡Señor, las lanza relámpago están listas! —Avisó Braus, señalando al escuadrón bajo sus órdenes. Asintió.

—¡Disparen a discreción! —Nubes de humo, estruendos y gritos se esparcieron por el escenario. Poco importó la precisión del ataque, Jaeger se movió a tiempo, evadiéndolo—. ¡No permitan que se acerque a los civiles!

Jean siguió contemplando con impotencia lo sucedido. A la mierda el discurso y la buena imagen, tenía que ayudar a sus colegas a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, se vio burdamente interrumpido por los disparos provenientes de una de las azoteas de la zona de internación. Los proyectiles estaban dirigidos tanto a ellos como a Eren.

—Señor —llegó hasta Levi—. Los soldados marleyanos han iniciado el contraataque. Es necesario contener a Eren lo antes posible.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Jean? —Musito molestó. La pelea comenzaba a prolongarse más que lo estimado y sería un problema muy grave si el ejército lograba rodearlos—. ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

Una explosión distrajo su atención. Más que nunca necesitaban de ella para lograr someter a Eren. Se suponía que ese era el plan, más dudaban -solo un poco- que la chica fuese capaz de lograr del todo su cometido.

Levi volvió a activar su equipo para verificar que sucedió. Jean no tardó en seguirlos, dándose cuenta que la destrucción iba en aumento. Un edificio a sus espaldas había comenzado a incendiarse. Buscó implacablemente cada rostros entre sus hombres, además de las bajas a causa de Eren, eran obvias las personas que faltaban…

—¡Qué sucede!

—¡Mikasa! —El nombre fue coreado con alivio cuando la escucharon a la distancia y para su suerte, se acercaba apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué todavía no pueden contener a Eren? —Cuestionó llegando hasta sus compañeros., aunque intentó camuflajar sus verdaderas intenciones, falló al notar las expresiones llenas de cansancio de sus colegas. Otra explosión resonó. Tenía que terminar con aquello. Sin esperar alguna indicación, siguió su propio instinto. No podía dejar mucho tiempo a su _aliado solo_. Si Levi llegaba a verlo…—. ¿Puedes quedarte quieto un maldito minuto? —La mayoría se sorprendió con la habilidad con la cual Mikasa logró extraer a Eren del titán; aunque sus compañeros de la 104 notaron algo muy distinto en ella, parecía _nerviosa_.

—Pensé que nunca aparecerías —comentó Eren, con una asquerosa melosidad que provocó que Mikasa rodara los ojos—. Se ha decolorado un poco, pero me alegro de que todavía la uses —señaló la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la muchacha. La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es hora de ir a casa, Eren.

—Todavía no.

—Me importa poco —contestó en un tono que asustó a más de uno y que impedía replicas—; te arrastraré a la Isla de ser necesario.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo provocando una explosión e interrumpiendo su regaño. Un cuerpo comenzó a formarse a la distancia. Eren empujó a Mikasa lejos de él antes de volverse a incorporar y emprender el camino.

Mikasa sólo esperaba no tener que responder preguntas de una forma tan apresuradas por las idioteces de Eren.

 _La batalla apenas comenzaba._

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Esta historia nació desde febrero, la habría plasmado desde entonces si el semestre no me hubiera arrollado tan brutalmente. Ya son vacaciones, así que, ¡a darle con todo!

Como mencioné arriba, la idea surgió hace muchos capítulos donde se sugería que para obtener niños Ackerman con sangre real no era necesarios Levi e Historia -si, ya sé que actualmente están usándola de incubadora humana, dejen soñar a mi yo de hace meses- así que desarrolle esta teoría. Incluso le escribí un OS llamado **Indiscutible** -por si quieren leerlo- donde cerré todas las ideas de forma apresurada. Acá las desarrollaré correctamente.

Ah, si, _el que avisa, no traiciona_ ; entre las múltiples parejas a tratar son el Rivamika, Zekasa, EreHisu, Aruannie entre otras, por si no les gusta, les ahorró el mal sabor de boca o por el contrario, quieren explorarlas, los espero con los brazos abiertos.

Si llegaron hasta acá, tienen un lugar un especial en mi corazón... y más si me quieren dejar un review.

¡Nos leemos luego!


	2. Aliado

Los personajes y todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo juego con ellos.

Dedicado a **Sasha SV;** gracias por apoyar mis locuras.

 **Fic situado en el capítulo 99. Divergencias respecto al canon, usando diversas teorías como base.**

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos más abajo.

.

* * *

.

 **I. Aliado**

 _La oscura noche sin estrellas, envolvía más secretos que verdades._

 _El impacto del aire contra la ventana la despertó de golpe. Logró tranquilizar el agitado corazón y encendió una vela para servirse un poco de agua. Habría preferido seguir en la isla para dar una de sus caminatas nocturnas por el campo de entrenamiento, hasta llegar al bosque aledaño. Sin embargo, estaba en territorio enemigo, donde cualquier paso en falso podría costar más de una vida._

 _—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Cuestionó al vacío, como si la oscuridad pudiera responder y disipar sus dudas. Sacó del fondo de sus pertenencias ese fragmento del libro que tan minuciosamente había ocultado. Delineó con sus dedos los dibujos y leyó las palabras escritas._

 _¿La reversibilidad de una maldición era tan sencilla y a la vez tan compleja?_

 _Soltó un suspiro, doblando nuevamente el papel._

 _Era momento de actuar._

 _Se quedó de pie en la oscuridad, dándose cuenta del vestuario que usaba. Soltó un suspiro, reconociendo que acompañar a la embajadora de Hizuru durante las festividades de Liberio no había sido su mejor idea. Se sintió en venta al sonreír forzadamente a los cerdos que clamaban su muerte._

 _Logró convencer al guardia para ver a Kiyomi, apenas unas horas atrás había tenido la oportunidad, más no los medios para pedir nuevamente su ayuda. Resultaba que a la embajadora le importaba más los recursos naturales de Paradise que reintegrar a Mikasa al clan Azumabito._

 _—Oh, Mikasa, es un placer verte otra vez. —La aludida no tardó en reconocer la falsedad del saludo. Presionó sus labios con fuerza antes de abrirlos._

 _—Tienes que ver esto —musito, extendiendo la hoja arrugada que yacía en su puño cerrado—. Sé cómo erradicar los poderes titán y la maldición de los erdianos. —Kiyomi ladeó el rostro, interesada._

 _—Entra —ordenó, reajustándose la bata. Echó un vistazo al exterior, ordenando al guardia que nadie las interrumpiera—. Es interesante que te dirijas a mí antes de que a tu propia comandante —inquirió la mujer mayor, encendiendo más velas—. La desconfianza de Paradise es obvia, jamás lo he puesto aprueba._

 _—Usted tiene contacto directo con el jefe de guerra, Zeke Jaeger, ¿cierto? —La voz tajante de Mikasa sorprendió Kiyomi—. Quisiera hablar con él antes del encuentro de mañana. —Tragó saliva, agregando—. Es de vital importancia._

* * *

Todos estaban preparados para el combate. Sabían que existía la posibilidad de luchar, debido a la impulsividad de Eren.

Ni siquiera el plan tan elaborado cubría todas las posibilidades, porque ella quiso darse un tiro cuando vio emerger al titán bestia a la distancia.

Una maldita cosa le había pedido: _discreción._

—¡Avistamiento del titán bestia! —Las órdenes retumbaron por el lugar. El tiempo era relativamente corto antes de que Hanji apareciera para sacarlos de ahí.

—¡Déjenlo de lado! ¡Eviten bajas innecesarias! —Más de un soldado se detuvo atónito antes las indicaciones de la capitana Ackerman—. ¡La prioridad es extraer a Eren y llevarlo a la isla!

—¡Mikasa! —Sasha activó su equipo para llegar hasta ella—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —Ante la preocupación de su amiga, negó.

—¡No podemos permitir que vuelva a escapar! —Alcanzó a escuchar de uno de los soldados que se apresuró a ir tras Eren. Levi se cansó de la rebeldía de los soldados. Las instruyó para sobrevivir, sin embargo, ver el cuerpo peludo a la distancia despertó un instinto homicida en él, uno que creyó casi extinto.

—Primer y segundo escuadrón, cubran los edificios y los soldados de Marley. Braus, estás a cargo al igual que Springer. Despejen el camino para Hanji. No olviden colocar las linternas —Ambos soldados asintieron—. El tercer y cuarto escuadrón, apoyaran al equipo de contención liderado por la Capitana Ackerman. Prioridad: neutralizar a Eren Jeager. Los demás, apoyen a los caídos y en la evacuación de civiles.

—¿Y usted, sargento? —Cuestionó un recluta.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes con el simio ese —agregó, cambiando las navajas de su equipo. Mikasa suspiró—. No mueran —pidió, antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

 _Levi._

Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró profundamente antes de abrirlos. El reloj corría en su contra, tenía que llegar antes que Levi.

—Mikasa —la voz de Jean interrumpió sus pensamientos—. No dudes. —ordenó, antes de despedirse de Sasha y Connie, activando su equipo para perseguir a Eren—. Hay que llegar al titán atacante antes de que una lucha se desate.

La mirada dedicada por parte de sus ex compañeros de la 104 creó una fuerte culpa. Nunca quiso mentirle, más no tenía otra opción.

 _Si existía una alternativa._

Cruzar el gueto con el equipo de maniobras era una experiencia diferente. Incluso ese nuevo país lo era. Por un instante, creyó ser un ave abriendo sus alas al vuelo, llenándose de libertad.

El chiflido de un disparo alertó todos sus sentidos. Al parecer, no había patrullado adecuadamente la zona. Dejaría su seguridad a manos del primer escuadrón; tenía amplia confianza en que su mejor amiga los sabría guiar.

El rugido de Eren capturó toda su atención, ya se encontraba peleando directamente con el titán bestia. Habría dado todo para ignorar la información que retumbaba en su interior, por cambiar la sangre que corría en sus venas y desafiar al destino, sin embargo…

Notó que Levi se mantenía entre las sombras, oculto del ojo de los titanes. El escuadrón de Jean fue el primero en adelantarse e irrumpir en la batalla. Ella ordenó mantenerse alejados, evaluando la situación. El titán simio los ignoraba, mientras Eren buscaba crear distancia entre los legionarios.

—A tu posición, Ackerman —ordenó Levi al ver a Mikasa acercarse.

—No lo haga —pidió sin inmutarse—. Durante estos cuatro años ha demostrado confiar en mi criterio y decisiones. No mate al portador del titán bestia. —Más de un soldado se sorprendió ante la súplica.

—Lo que pides es imposible —avisó, ignorándola.

—Confía una última vez en mí, Levi —insistió—. Las pérdidas causadas por el titán bestia son inmedibles y se tiene que pagar un precio por ellas, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Mikasa? —Levi todavía era capaz de leer a través de ella; sus dudas, inquietudes, incluso esos secretos que resguardo por años—. ¿Hay información que omitiste? —La capitana desvió la mirada. El abrumante recuerdo de una tormentosa noche la golpeó con la fuerza de un titán.

—Durante la disputa contra la Policía central y el escuadrón anti-humanos dijiste que confiabas en mí, en mis decisiones y acciones, que era un potencial encasillado por la enajenación de Eren —confrontó con una brillante determinación—. Durante cuatro años demostré ser apta y capaz de controlar cualquier situación, dejado de lado mis intereses. Haz uso de esa confianza que un día me proclamaste y evita matarlo.

—Tch. —Levi le dio la espalda, activando su equipo—. De ser Eren, habría aceptado. Ese pedazo de mierda no merece esa misericordia.

Sangre volvió a brotar de una herida que seguía sin cerrar. Suspiró, imitando a su superior. Lo intercepto a mitad de camino, interponiéndose.

—Distraigamos a Eren —pidió cansinamente—. Ambos somos suficiente para neutralizarlo. El titán bestia nos ignora y nuestro objetivo es otro. —La mirada que el sargento le dedicó fue similar a la de _esa noche_.

Mikasa había logrado entretener el tiempo suficiente a Levi, que sin darse cuenta, el titán bestia había logrado someter al titán de Eren. Jean y compañía aprovecharon el momento, empero…

—¡Por el Comandante Erwin y los caídos! —Un legionario se lanzó de lleno contra Zeke Jaeger, esperando ser capaz de someterlo. A ese soldado le siguió otro y luego otro, ignorando las órdenes de Jean. Incluso su propio escuadrón se unió a la lucha contra el titán que tanto daño hizo en Paradise. Eren había logrado escabullirse de los soldados que lo tenían aprisionado, provocando que Mikasa fuera de apoyo. _Su amigo_ estaba causando muchos problemas.

Y el titán bestia se defendió, creando un caos similar al de Shiganshina, no obstante, más de un notó una gran diferencia.

—No intenta matarnos —murmuró un soldado, atónito al darse cuenta que los proyectiles iban con una fuerza menos, la necesaria para ahuyentarlos—. ¿Por qué no está atacando?

 _Al menos, él sabe mantener su palabra y confiar en mí._

Mikasa observó los ojos grises de su amigo de la infancia, ofreció una cálida sonrisa antes de mutilarle los brazos y piernas. El titán comenzaba a desintegrarse.

—Te vuelves a transformar —amenazó, colocando la cuchilla sobre el cuello de Eren— y te llevaré en trozos pequeños a Paradise. —El aludido ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocultas? —Inquirió curioso, ignorando que ya no tenía extremidades—. Te ves nerviosa, Mika.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Eren —advirtió, para luego darle indicaciones sus subordinados—. Un ojo sobre él, que apenas puede respirar y si habla, no duden en amordazarlo. Ya ha causado muchos problemas —inquirió, levantándose.

—Mikasa, ¿dónde vas? Queda poco antes de que aparezca Hanji —cuestionó Jean, preocupado al ver a su compañera reajustar su equipo para seguir a Levi.

—Todavía hay cosas que hacer. Den el aviso reagrupación a Sasha y Connie.

Activó el equipo, colocándose en el techo de un edificio. Contó a los soldados de su escuadrón, reconociendo a quienes les daría un castigo significativo cuando volviera a la isla, empero, faltaba alguien muy importante.

 _¿Dónde estás?_ No lo veía por ninguna parte y temía lo peor. Volvió a cuestionarse la ubicación del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, hasta que una idea cruzó su cabeza.

—Maldición —musitó, activando nuevamente el equipo, rodeó el lugar donde sus hombres atacaban sin piedad al titán bestia. Si Levi había ido y vuelto al escenario por los lanza relámpagos, sería su fin. Reprimió su frustración al verlo llegar cargado de las armas.

 _—Todavía tengo una promesa que cumplir con Erwin. Es la única razón por la cual sigo vivo._

El maldito recuerdo la agobió. Nunca debió de seguirlo en medio de la noche, menos ofrecerle su ayuda, ni siquiera debió…

Sería el último acto de rebeldía. Ya no había nada que perder en la apuesta que hizo cuando guardó bajo tierra esos preciados libros, en cambio, había mucho que sacrificar de ganar.

Tomó su decisión, interponiéndose entre el sargento y Zeke Jaeger, provocando el desvío en las armas de Levi, que terminaron por detonar en los edificios a su alrededor. Al menos esperaba que estuvieran vacíos.

— _Hazte a un lado, Mikasa_ —ordenó. Reconocía la frialdad en su voz. La misma que la empujó lejos de él a mitad de la noche.

—¿Es la maldita promesa? —Inquirió, confrontándolo—. Luego de matarlo, ¿qué? ¿También morirás? ¿De esto se trata todo, no? —Cada palabra dolía y rompía un poco más su interior. Sintió la ira brotando, corriendo por su sangre, implorando revelarse por una vez—. De morir y justificar tu asquerosa existencia.

A unos metros de distancia, los legionarios seguían en disputa con el titán bestia. No dudaba de la habilidad de sus compañeros, sin embargo, era de conocimiento público que Levi había exigido un trato _exclusivo_ de encontrarse con Zeke Jaeger o cualquier otro titán cambiante.

—Mikasa Ackerman, serás arrestada por insubordinación apenas lleguemos a la isla —anunció, pasándola de largo. La aludida entró en shock. Era inaudita aquella orden—. Quedas relegada de tu cargo, ve con Kirstein y sigue sus órdenes. Ahora. No tengo tiempo de tus niñerías otra vez.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 _¿Otra vez?_

Ella no fue quien intentó sacar a los muertos de sus tumbas, ella no…

 _Maldición, calló la existencia de esos libros para protegerlo. Se sacrificaba a sí misma para salvarlo, ¿y así le pagaba? ¿O quizá era su forma de castigarlo por el daño efectuado?_

Espantó los pensamientos. No se disculparía. Estaba ahí por una razón; asegurar la sobrevivencia de su _aliado_ y si aquello implicaba desobedecer órdenes directas, aceptaría la prisión sin dudarlo.

Cuando Levi emprendió el vuelo, fue derribado súbitamente por Mikasa. Aprovechando el breve momento de confusión, la muchacha aprovechó para acercarse al titán bestia, desenfundando sus espadas y levantándolas contra sus propios compañeros. Con una determinación propia de un Ackerman, expresó con voz fuerte y clara:

—Zeke Jaeger no es mi enemigo.

.

* * *

.

Se suponía que debía de actualizar hace mucho, sin embargo, joder, estoy tan satisfecha con el resulto, que no me disculparé. Valió la pena.

Ah, si, _el que avisa, no traiciona_ ; entre las múltiples parejas a tratar son el Rivamika, Zekasa, EreHisu, Aruannie entre otras, por si no les gusta, les ahorró el mal sabor de boca o por el contrario, quieren explorarlas, los espero con los brazos abiertos.

Si llegaron hasta acá, tienen un lugar un especial en mi corazón... y más si me quieren dejar un review.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
